LOS GEMIDOS DE GRELL
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell debe aprender a modular el volumen de su voz. Fic especial para los malpensados.


_**Graaaaciaaas a todos mis lindos seguidores, me alegra que sigan mis fics y que comenten, los amo a todos**_

* * *

Ronald ya tenia un gran rato con el oído pegado a la puerta del gerente del despacho, hace al rededor de dos horas su sensei y su senpai habían llegado de una recolección juntos y se encerraron bajo llave en la oficina de William, desde ese instante, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando ruidos extraños salían del lugar, dichos ruidos llamaron la atención del joven rubio que no dudo en acercarse para escuchar mejor, "gemidos" salían del cuarto, gemidos de Grell, Ronald salio corriendo en busca de sus otros compañeros de trabajo y amigos, Eric y Alan.

_**-Bueno señores... han perdido su apuesta y vengo a cobrar.-**_ dijo Ronald a sus senpais.

_**-¿De que hablas Knox.-**_ cuestiono Eric.

**_-Eric senpai, gane la apuesta, Sutcliff senpai y Spears sensei son amantes.-_**

**_-¿Amantes?, ¿a que te refieres Ronald?._**- dijo Alan sorprendido.

_**-Si, hace un gran rato que se encerraron en la oficina de William y Sutcliff no ha dejado de gemir, si no me creen vengan con migo..-**_ Dijo triunfador el menor.

Los tres hombres corrieron de regreso a la oficina de William y escucharon atentamente, efectivamente, algo pasaba dentro de la oficina.

_**-Nnnnh... Wiiiilll.-**_ Grell gemía cada vez más fuerte.

_**-Por favor Will, no tan duro, me estas lastimando.-**_ se quejo el pelirrojo.

_**-Pensé que eso te gustaba Sutcliff.-**_ se escucho hablar a William.

_**-Aaah, Will, sí, así Will, presiona más cariño.-** _Grell dijo casi en un grito placentero.

**_-Cállate Sutcliff, te escuchas vulgar.-_ **dijo William en tono serio pero tranquilo.

_**- Aaah, Will, por favor continua, no te te detengas Wiiiiillll!.-**_ grell mendigó y seria lo ultimo que diría pues los curiosos empleados entraron sin previo aviso.

_**-Demonios, váyanse a un hotel.-**_ dijo Eric que fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, tras de el se encontraban Alan y Ronald.

William y Grell se quedaron estupefactos, no esperaban que nadie entrara, los tres empleados se sorprendieron mucho por lo que vieron, la vergüenza inundo sus rostros, fueron muy estúpidos y seguro se ganarían muchas horas extra no remuneradas.

Grell yacía recostado en el sillón con una de sus piernas sobre el regazo de William, el gerente tenia el bonito pie desnudo sobre su regazo mientras le brindaba un masaje con sus manos sin guantes.

**_-¿A que debo su intromisión?-_ **cuestiono molesto William mientras se ajusto las gafas y hacia a un lado el pie del pelirrojo para ponerse de pie.

**_-Bueno... escuchamos ruidos raros y ...-_** trato de explicar Ronald pero estaba muy avergonzado por su mente sucia.

_**-Mmmmhff... estábamos cosechando almas Sutcliff y yo, pero al brincar de tejado en tejado el idiota se resbalo y cayó al suelo lastimándose el tobillo, ya no podía caminar, siempre lo he dicho, el calzado "bonito", en especial los ridículos botines de tacón no son para trabajos de campo.-**_ William explico y a la vez golpeo la cabeza del pelirrojo con su Death scythe.

_**-Auch Will!...-**_ Grell se quejo al recibir el golpe.

_**-... pero no puedes negar que hacen lucir hermosas mis piernas Will cariño.-** _dijo coquetamente la parca roja mientras extendía su larga pierna hasta el rostro del moreno para que este la apreciara mejor.

_**-Basta!...-**_ grito William.

**_-Honestamente, todos tienen reducción de salario más diez horas extra no remuneradas para esta semana, ahora largo de aquí.-_ **William estaba en extremo molesto.

Todos salieron de la oficina rápidamente no querían enfurecer más al estricto shinigami, Grell fue el ultimo en salir, tardo en ajustar su calzado, cuando al final lo hizo, se levanto y camino rumbo al escritorio de su jefe.

_**-Gracias Will, te amo.-**_ dijo el pelirrojo dándole un rápido beso a su jefe en la mejilla, corrió hasta la puerta y guiñando un coqueto ojo salio del despacho.

En la soledad de su oficina William contemplo la idea de hacer gemir a Grell mediante otros métodos.


End file.
